Sueños
by Isi-san
Summary: Historia basada en el manga 678. Un pequeño vistazo al mundo ideal de los personajes de Naruto. Los sueños de Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, TenTen, Mei Terumi, Tsunade y Gaara hechos realidad en una serie de one-shots.
1. Clan Hyūga

**Disclaimer applied.** Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola, hola, hooola! ;3. ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué yo ya no volvía? ¡Pues están equivocados! El manga 678 los hizo equivocar(¿?). Resulta que una muy conmovedora parte de un capítulo en el manga hizo click en mi cabeza y me obligó a comenzar con este proyecto llamado: **Sueños**. Y qué bien le queda el nombre, modestia aparte(?)._

_Me reservaré las opiniones sobre el muy loco giro de trama que está tomando el manga últimamente y me centraré en el significado de este fanfic: una serie de one-shots que den su espacio a un pequeño mundo ideal creado por varios de los personajes de Naruto que quedaron atrapados en el Tsukuyomi infinito. Pero antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que hay posible **OoC** pues me voy a poner en el lugar de los personajes, de cómo desean ser y cómo desean que los demás sean a su alrededor. Así que hola a la Hinata que no tartamudea y tiene fuerte carácter, y hola al Naruto que acepta que Kiba será mejor Hokage, y hola al Sasuke que pelea por el amor de Ino xD._

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1: Clan Hyuga.**

escrito por _Isi-san._

_._

_._

El amanecer encontró a Hyūga Hinata en la cocina de la mansión principal, quien preparaba con esmero bocadillos para el maravilloso día que le esperaba. A lo largo de la semana solo habían ocurrido cosas buenas y ella tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que ese domingo no sería la excepción.

El lunes, a primera hora de la mañana, su padre reunió a todos los ancianos del consejo Hyūga, a varios representantes de la casa principal y secundaria, y, por supuesto, a ella misma y a su hermana, de emergencia en la habitación ceremonial del complejo Hyūga. Su padre esperó a que todos hubiesen llegado para entrar de último, con su característica elegancia al caminar y capturar la atención de todos desde el primer paso que dio dentro de la habitación.

Se sentó y saludó a todos con un "buenos días" que fue respondido por un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de cada invitado sentado a la larga mesa. Sin más preámbulo, comenzó a hablar:

—Es bien conocido por todos la situación incierta de la próxima heredera a la rama principal. Hinata, quien nació con el derecho, y, Hanabi, quien nació con el don. Muchos de ustedes han subestimado a mi hija mayor, quien no ha mermado en esfuerzos por hacerse valer desde el primer instante en el que fue convocada a una batalla, cuando tenía tres años, y algunos otros han denigrado a mi hija menor, con la idea errónea de que su destino es ser sellada como miembro de la rama secundaria, pues es su condición de nacimiento.

Hinata y Hanabi se miraron fugazmente, una sentada a la derecha de su padre y otra a su izquierda. Ninguna de las dos sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

—El día de hoy diré el nombre de la próxima heredera, pues estoy pronto a dejar de asumir el liderato del clan, con la esperanza de que sean las nuevas generaciones las que nos encaminen a un renacimiento, sin olvidar nuestros orígenes pero con el ideal de mejorar la familia desde lo más básico: la unión. Pues no solo los ninjas exitosos son los que hacen la fuerza, sino que la unión hace la fuerza.

Su padre hizo una pausa. Mirando con dureza a todos los presentes, antes de mirar a Hanabi y luego a Hinata, en quien detuvo su vista, y continuar:

—Y por eso mismo quiero que Hinata se coloque de pie, y todos le brindemos la reverencia que merece la próxima líder del clan. Una mujer perseverante, quien no fallará en guiarnos, y a quien reconozco como mi hija, una kunoichi fuerte.

No hubo aplausos, pues no era costumbre. Hinata se colocó de pie en su lugar a la mesa y todos colocaron sus manos sobre la suave madera, manos sobre las cuales reposaron cada uno su frente, como signo máximo de respeto hacia ella, Hinata, en una profunda reverencia.

Segundos después, que parecieron tan largos como horas, Hiashi levantó su cabeza y todos hicieron igual. Y felicitó a Hinata, felicitación que fue apoyada por la de demás miembros en el clan. La joven de cabello azulado sonreía levemente y aceptaba todas, hasta que uno de los ancianos del consejo habló:

—¿Y qué sucederá con Hanabi-sama?

Hiashi fue el que respondió.

—He decidido que lo mejor es permitir que, Hinata, decida.

Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos; Hanabi no se veía asustada o ansiosa, justo lo que se esperaría de ella. En cambio, la que antes fue conocida como la tímida y temerosa, Hinata, se veía decidida. Como si hubiese tomado esa decisión desde hace muchos años atrás.

La fuerza y resolución con la que dijo las siguientes palabras impresionó a todos, hasta el punto de dejar por unos segundos la habitación en absoluto silencio:

—Hanabi será sellada, al igual que todos los demás miembros de la familia principal. Los orígenes del sello prohibido remontan a la protección del secreto de la familia Hyūga, el secreto de sus ojos, y no solo los miembros de la familia secundaria corren con el riesgo de sus ojos sean robados en una misión o atacados por sorpresa. Luego de la muerte de un miembro, el Byakugan debe desaparecer, la razón de sellar solo a los miembros de la familia secundaria es por la cual el shinobi Ao de Kirigakure poseyó el ojo blanco desde su batalla con Hyuga Hitoko. Respecto al jutsu aplicable como tortura, que activa el poder del sello a una persona viva, será prohibido y castigado con la pena máxima: la muerte. La activación del jutsu morirá con los que actualmente lo saben, y las instrucciones serán borradas de todos los textos para que, en un futuro, nadie pueda herir a otro Hyuga por este medio. Hanabi será sellada, y yo también. Todos ustedes también.

Pero el silencio no duró para siempre.

—¡No puede permitir eso, Hiashi-sama! —habló otro de los ancianos— ¡Hinata-sama ni siquiera es la líder actual del clan, y ya desea desestabilizar la situación pacífica que hemos llevado por años!

—Hinata ha presentado su punto de vista con transparencia y fuerza, y como mi futura líder creo en ella y sus palabras. Creo que tiene razón. Y si alguno de ustedes no desea que esto ocurra dentro de su mandato, sucederá en el mío, pues considero esta acción pertinente para unir realmente a la familia Hyūga.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Hinata salió de la sala acompañada de su hermana, quien no dijo nada mientras caminaban hasta que llegaron al final del jardín Hyūga, donde ambas mostraron respetos a su madre y le rezaron. Hinata le contó con emoción que su voz finalmente había alcanzado a su padre y su clan, y le pidió fuerza para poder llevar sobre sus hombros tan importante responsabilidad.

Al finalizar, Hanabi habló.

—Felicidades, Hinata.

—Te noto seria, Hanabi-neechan, ¿no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión?

—Admito que la idea de ser sellada me ha perseguido como una pesadilla desde que tengo memoria, pero más que desacuerdo lo que ronda mi mente es esta pregunta: ¿cómo obtuviste la idea de que sellar a todos era lo mejor? Cualquiera habría dicho que eliminarías la práctica del sellado.

—Ronda mi cabeza desde la época de mi primer examen chūnin. Luego de un tiempo, en el que Neji-niisan y yo nos volvimos cercanos, él me contó algo acerca de los últimos pensamientos de su padre que me dejaron meditando. El miedo inhumano a que miembros de tu familia pueden causarte un dolor insoportable por el tiempo que ellos deseen porque ellos consideraron que hiciste algo mal… —el silencio de la meditación reinó por un par de segundos—, pero, al mismo tiempo la importancia de mantener los secretos de nuestra familia con nosotros… En ese momento me pareció, y aún me parece, la mejor opción.

Hinata miraba la escritura en la tumba de su madre: "Mujer valiosa, esposa, madre. Querida por todo quien la conociese" y fue la mano de su hermana sobre la propia lo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, obligándola a ver esos ojos blancos cuyo Byakugan tantas veces la derrotó.

—Estoy orgullosa de que te nombraran a ti líder del clan Hyūga. Debes saber que tendrás mi apoyo y respeto siempre. Sé que harás un buen trabajo, hermana.

—Gracias, Hanabi.

El miércoles, Hinata estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol, esperando a que una de las personas que más quería sobre la faz de la tierra cruzara las puertas de la aldea, pues ese día volvía de una misión en Otogakure con su equipo.

Neji notó su presencia un par de kilómetros atrás y Hinata pudo ver preocupación en su rostro por el hecho de tenerla a ella ahí, esperándolo, cuando casi siempre la bienvenida que recibía era en la mansión principal, donde ella le preparaba algo de comer para que relajara un poco la tensión acumulada luego de una misión difícil.

Se despidió de su equipo, cuando Gai-sensei explicó que él iría a darle el informe de la misión a la Hokage, y se reunió lo más pronto posible con su prima.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, Hinata-sama? —Pero la preocupación en su rostro desapareció cuando la miró de cerca, pues tenía una sonrisa enorme plasmada en el rostro.

—Te tengo buenas noticias, pero me gustaría contarte todo tomando una taza de té en Iihana.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y escoltó a su prima hasta el puesto de té en donde no solo le contó sobre la resolución de su padre que sería anunciada de forma oficial la próxima semana y la idea que había dicho en presencia del consejo, y había sido aceptada el mismo día, sino que también le pidió valor y fuerza para hacer lo que desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás había deseado: invitar a Naruto a salir.

—Me parece, Hinata-sama, que él debería ser el que la invite a usted.

—Aprecio tu opinión, Neji-niisan, pero he declarado mis sentimientos a él anteriormente y no he obtenido una respuesta clara, a pesar de que hemos trabajado bien juntos, como por ejemplo al final de la guerra, y me ha dicho que me aprecia en ciertas ocasiones. Creo que Naruto-kun… puede ser tímido. —soltó ella con una suave sonrisa.

Neji se reservó la opinión contradictoria que tenía al respecto. Apreciaba a Naruto desde muchos años atrás, y en estos momentos vivía agradecido por él, pues básicamente gracias a que lo resucitó junto a otros más con el poder del sabio de los 6 caminos él podía respirar el mismo aire que Hinata-sama. Pero lo que decía ella no le parecía… coherente. Naruto no era nada tímido. Nunca había escatimado en palabras (o volumen) para declarar su amor por Sakura Haruno, pero si ese era el pensamiento que su prima quería mantener, no sería él quien la contrariaría.

—La apoyo, Hinata-sama, si está decidida a hacerlo, opino que debería intentarlo e invitar a salir a Naruto.

Hinata levantó su mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de él y le sonrió —Gracias, Neji-nii.

Neji solo tomó otro sorbo de té, reprimiendo un pesado suspiro.

A Hinata le costó dos días resolverse finalmente a hacerlo. Solo lo había mencionado con Neji (Kiba y Shino estaban de misión), y sus propios pensamientos a veces la asustaban, el inminente rechazo que la esperaba le aterraba. Pero ese viernes, de pie y con la mano en un puño, tocó la puerta de la casa del poseedor de sus sueños.

—¡Oe! ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? —El rubio salió a recibirla, con su traje naranja de siempre, y con unas migajas de pan en las mejillas. Probablemente acababa de desayunar.

Hinata se sonrojó y por un momento no supo que decir, con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero enseguida tomó de nuevo el valor y le habló con decisión:

—Quería felicitarte por las clases que estás tomando con Tsunade-sama para sucederla como Hokage, y al mismo tiempo… Invitarte a salir el domingo. Hay algo que te quiero decir, relacionado con el clan, y otra cosa que es más personal. ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo en el Gran Parque de Konoha en la mañana?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza apenado —¡Gracias, Hinata! Y… claro, tú cocinas muy rico, me gustaría comer contigo. Pero, ¿qué me tienes que decir?

—Preferiría decírtelo el domingo —Y hasta ella se sorprendió de no haber tartamudeado ni una sola vez frente a él.

—Bien, el domingo será —dijo él, más serio—, pero tengo que dejarte ahora, ya voy tarde para ver a Oba-chan.

—Claro —mencionó ella y levantó una mano en señal de despedida mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa—. Hasta luego, Naruto-kun.

Hinata guardó los últimos bocadillos en la canasta que llevaría, y con un pequeño vistazo al cielo decidió que ya era hora de salir. No quería hacer esperar a Naruto. Se colocó una blusa nueva, que había comprado esa semana para esa salida en especial, y unos pantalones parecidos a los de siempre, con la diferencia de ser un poco más tallados. Además, compró unos zapatos con un tacón ligero que la hacían ver un poco más alta.

Salió tan rápido y alegre que no escuchó cuando Hanabi se despidió de ella al verla salir por la puerta. Neji pasó por ahí en ese preciso momento.

—Neji-niisan. ¿Sabes a dónde va Hinata tan apurada?

Neji dudó un poco antes de responder ¿debía decirlo? Por una razón Hinata no se lo había dicho personalmente a Hanabi, además, ya sabía la reacción que tendría ella…

—Ya sé que ocultas algo. Sino me dices, le diré a Hinata que en realidad no te gusta el dulce de fruta que prepara a veces.

Ni dos segundos pasaron de eso.

—Creo que saldrá con Naruto.

Y con esa misma velocidad, Hanabi ya lo estaba arrastrando a la puerta.

Por otro lado, Hinata y Naruto ya estaban reunidos.

—¿En serio, Hinata-chan? ¡Eso es genial, felicidades! ¡Sé que estarás estupenda! ¡Eso significa que tú y yo trabajaremos juntos a veces, con las relaciones entre la aldea y el clan Hyuga!

—No solo quería decirte eso, Naruto-kun —dijo, ella, sonrojada, ambos estaban sentados en una banca en el parque, Naruto tenía medio bocadillo en la boca y ella disfrutaba de verlo gustoso con su comida—, también propuse una solución para el asunto del sello maldito de la jaula de pájaro. Y mi propuesta fue aceptada.

Naruto prestó mucha atención a Hinata, que le explicaba cómo se había propuesto y las razones por las cuales lo hizo y pensó que sería la mejor opción. Con cada palabra que ella decía, Naruto se embelesaba más con su presencia y su respeto hacia ella crecía.

—Yo esperaba convertirme en Hokage y eliminar esa práctica, Hinata, pero si tú crees que eso es lo mejor para tu clan —dudó un segundo— ¿Cómo reaccionó Neji?

—Sé que no estaba muy feliz por la idea de volver a ser sellado, desde que gracias a que tú lo reviviste —Hinata le volvió a agradecer por eso con la mirada, como ya le había agradecido múltiples veces antes— el sello se había borrado de su cuerpo. Pero lo aceptó. Y me felicitó por la idea, a él también le pareció lo mejor como miembro del clan Hyuga.

Naruto tomó otro bocadillo —Entonces a mí también me parece bien. ¿Y qué era lo otro que querías decirme?

Hinata tomó un bocadillo y lo mordió ligeramente, intentando alargar el momento. Cuando terminó de comerlo, habló:

—Me gustas, Naruto-kun, y me gustaría saber si yo te gusto también. De verdad me gustaría saberlo.

* * *

—¡Neji! ¡Apresura! —Reclamó Hanabi en voz de susurró detrás de los arbustos. Ya los habían encontrado y los habían visto hablando pero no podían escuchar nada y como comían era difícil leerles los labios, por eso Hanabi le había obligado a acercarse más.

—¿Está segura de que esto es lo correcto, Hanabi-sama? Usted podría preguntarle a Hinata-sama sobre esta salida en la casa.

—¡Sssh! No escucho.

Y es que, verdaderamente, no se escuchaba nada. Ambos se asomaron por los arbustos y notaron que Hinata estaba recargada en el hombro de Naruto y no se decían ni una palabra.

Desde un mejor ángulo pudieron notar cómo la mano de Hinata estaba entrelazada con la de Naruto y ella soltaba un par de lágrimas de felicidad (por la sonrisa tan apreciable en su rostro) al tiempo que Naruto la miraba con cariño.

—¡Arf! ¡Ya no sabré qué pasó para que terminaran así! —reclamó ella, en voz muy baja.

—Siempre podría preguntarle a Hinata-sama —sugirió de nuevo él, en voz igual de baja. Veía a ambos ninjas con una ligera sonrisa. Feliz, por la felicidad de su Hinata-sama.

—Eres un remedo de ninja, Neji-niisan. La idea de venir hasta acá era no preguntarle.

Y, en su casa, Hinata no le contó todos los detalles. Pero le dijo que Naruto le había dicho que la quería, y mucho, y que no había estado seguro de cómo decírselo antes.

* * *

_Para los que no han visto la imagen, búsquenla aquí: _

_goo . gl / ltWTzi_

_(recuerden omitir todos los espacios)_

_LOL. Yo sé, yo sé, pude haber escrito mucho más... Pero es que el final me gustó así u.u_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado y que este pequeño proyecto les interese. Ya escribí como los próximos tres (xDD) así que estaré publicando seguido. ¡Un beso a todos! Y especialmente un saludo a las chicas de Irresistible Naranja, pues hace nada fue el aniversario del grupo ;D._

_Argdf. Seguiré con mi proyecto de Análisis de Sistemas x.x_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


	2. ¡El Hokage soy yo!

**Disclaimer applied.** Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

(土遁) Doton: Elemento tierra.

(岩隠れの里) Iwagakure no sato: Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 2: ¡El Hokage soy yo!**

escrito por _Isi-san._

_._

_._

Luego de que la guerra ninja terminara exitosamente con la derrota de Madara; Kiba y Akamaru pasaron casi tres meses internados en el hospital. Un tiempo que fue insoportable porque no podían salir a jugar ni andar libremente por las calles que habían protegido, pero al mismo tiempo asombroso porque no paraban de recibir felicitaciones y regalos por su papel en la guerra. Fueron muy importantes al final, salvaron un grupo de ninjas usuarios del elemento Tierra, que estaban ocupados conteniendo al enmascarado en un muro de roca, de uno de los ataques finales de Madara al usar los dos juntos un ataque de colmillo rugiente que convirtió tanto a Kiba como a Akamaru en un escudo viviente. Por eso habían tenido heridas tan serias, pero habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para vivir para contarlo.

Incluso el mismísimo Tsuchikage había entrado una vez a su tienda (cuando todavía no los habían transferido a un hospital) para agradecerles, pues muchos de los usuarios _Doton_ eran de su querida _Iwagakure no sato_.

Su hermana y su mamá les visitaban todos los días, cualquiera de las dos, y les llevaban buenos almuerzos, pues sabían que a ninguno le gustaba la comida de hospital. Además, un par de chicas lindas que se consideraban sus fans los visitaban seguido, agradecidas porque al parecer habían salvado a su padre en ese mismo ataque. Eran unas gemelas preciosas que a veces les daba por atacarlos a besos en la frente y las mejillas, y acariciaban a Akamaru mimosamente mientras Kiba les hablaba de sus increíbles hazañas.

Sí, todo estaba bien. E iba mejorando con cada día que pasaba.

Cuando finalmente les dieron de alta, Shino, Hinata, Hana y su mamá les acompañaron a celebrar con un banquete en el puesto BBQ de la aldea. Ahí se encontraron a Chouji con Ino y Shikamaru, y se sentaron todos juntos.

—¿Y cómo fue el ataque, Kiba? He escuchado muchas veces que salvaste a un gran grupo de gente sirviendo como escudo con Akamaru con una técnica de nivel muy elevado, pero yo no vi nada, estaba en otra sección. —Preguntó, Ino, comiendo apenas un pedazo de carne cubierto totalmente por ensalada.

—Te perdiste de algo grande, Ino —dijo, Kiba, llamando la atención de todos—. Primero que nada, Akamaru y yo nunca habíamos intentado esa técnica antes, podrás entender lo asombroso que fue que saliera tan exitosamente, y a la primera vez.

—Debieron tener una buena conexión, un buen trabajo en equipo —acotó, Shikamaru.

—Ni que lo digas —respondió, Kiba, dándole un pedazo de carne a Akamaru—, pero no lo dudamos ni un segundo. Era un ataque muy poderoso, bien pudimos haber escapado pero no podíamos dejar a toda esa gente ahí sin intentar si quiera ayudarles. ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

Akamaru ladró en apoyo.

—La verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de mi Kiba. —Intervino, Tsume— Yo sabía que había criado a un héroe, pero no sabía que lo demostraría siendo tan joven con una técnica que solo los mejores Inuzuka dominan.

Kiba se sonrojó un poco por lo que dijo su madre.

—Aw. ¡Miren al pequeño Kiba! Se sonrojó por lo que dijo mamá. —Hana le jaló una mejilla con cariño— Qué sepas que no es la única, eh, ¡yo también estoy muy orgullosa de mi hermanito!

Kiba le gruñó, apartándose, Akamaru ladró en queja.

—¡Y de ti también, precioso Akamaru! ¡Sin ti Kiba no es nada! —dijo, ella, rascando sus orejas, haciéndole mover enérgicamente la cola.

—¡Oe, Hana! —se quejó, Kiba, lo que hizo que todos los demás en la mesa se rieran (excepto Shino, siempre tan serio, comiendo en silencio). Finalmente él también se rió.

Todos llevaban poco menos de una hora pasando un rato agradable cuando el equipo 7 entró al local, los saludó de lejos y se sentaron en una mesa aparte, lo que hizo que inmediatamente Kiba preguntara, desconfiado: —Oigan, ¿qué pasó con Sasuke? Creo que no escuché nada de él en el hospital. ¿La aldea sí lo aceptó o qué? Porque ahí está, paseándose muy cómodo con Naruto y Sakura.

Shino fue el que respondió: —Parece que Naruto ha sido muy influyente en Tsunade-sama. Han permitido que se quede, pero solo con un periodo de prueba. En todo caso, Naruto no se separa de él.

—Tampoco la frentona —continuó, Ino— personalmente creo que es evidente que Sasuke-kun no se siente cómodo con ella, pero insiste en seguirlos.

—Son equipo después de todo —le replicó, Chouji—. No puedes esperar que sea de otra manera.

Ino solo giró los ojos e hizo un ademán con la mano para seguir comiendo, mirando a Sasuke de reojo de vez en cuando.

—¿Y qué pasó con eso de Sasuke queriendo convertirse en Hokage? ¿Fue un chiste, verdad?— preguntó, Kiba, asando un bistec. Luego de esto todos hicieron silencio, nadie sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—De hecho, mi papá ha estado reuniéndose mucho con los altos mandos y han estado discutiendo sobre la edad de Tsunade-sama. Resulta que utilizó su reserva de chakra muchas veces, e incluso Shizune-san está preocupada porque sabe que Hokage-sama no podrá volver a pelear en una batalla importante por el estado en el que quedó. Están buscando al sexto Hokage. —Dijo, Shino.

—¿H-Habrán pensado en Naruto-kun? —Aventuró, Hinata, un tanto tímida, al aire.

—Sí —le respondió, Tsume, pues como líder del clan Inuzuka también ha sido invitada a esas reuniones— pero nada es definitivo. Naruto será muy fuerte, pero ser Hokage también implica una responsabilidad diplomática y de escritorio.

—¿Están escogiendo Hokage, ahorita? —preguntó, Kiba.

—El grupo ha estado analizando a todos los shinobi. Incluso a ustedes, muchachos, pues todos tuvieron un rol importante en la guerra que demostró su madurez y su entereza a las situaciones extremas. —Miró especialmente a Ino y Shikamaru, quienes habían perdido a sus padres en el campo de batalla y aun así habían peleado dignamente— Pero es obvio que de ser escogidos se hablará primero con ustedes, pues no es solo ser escogido, sino aceptar.

—¿Y quién no aceptaría? ¡Yo quiero ser Hokage! —Exclamó, Kiba, seguido de un aullido emocionado.

—Más les vale tampoco ilusionarse demasiado, hay muchos ninjas buenos en la lista. Comenzando porque la mayoría de ustedes son chunnin y jounnin, y en la lista están leyendas como Hatake Kakashi y otros ninja con más experiencia.

—En el reto está lo divertido, ¿a qué sí, Akamaru?

Akamaru solo ladró en aprobación.

Las semanas siguientes fueron muy intensas para Kiba y Akamaru. Ni bien les habían dado la noticia de que ambos ya estaban completamente curados ya estaban entrenando en el bosque.

La meta de Kiba era clara: sería el próximo Hokage. Bien podría esperar unos años más, cuando estuvieran buscando al séptimo, pero estaba en los mejores años de su vida y ciertamente: ¡Cuánto antes, mejor!

Ya tenía muchos planes de lo que haría cuando tuviera el título. Además, quería mejorar la aldea. No subestimaba el trabajo que había hecho la Quinta cuando fue elegida por la muerte del Tercero, pero sabía que había muchas cosas mejorables justo ahora. Comenzaría con programas para ayudar a los animales callejeros, especialmente a los perros, que no tenían un hogar propio dentro de la aldea, seguiría con mejoras en la academia ninja que puede ser un lugar con mejores recursos para aprender, no había que subestimar la capacidad de los más jóvenes para usar armas que no fueran solo los simples y comunes kunais y shurikens. Entre más oportunidades de probar diferentes métodos tuvieran de niños, más opciones tendrían para escoger su especialidad en el futuro.

Y por supuesto, su idea más especial. Pero esa la reservaría incluso de pensarla mucho hasta que fuera Hokage. Sería como su pequeño premio si lograba llegar hasta ahí.

Kiba no solo había entrenado todos los días exhaustivamente para volverse aún más fuerte, sino que, por consejo de Shino, también había comenzado a entablar más conversaciones con la gente, darse a conocer. Ver de primera mano las preocupaciones de los aldeanos y no solo los de él: porque después de todo ser Kage significaba atender las necesidades de todos sobre la propia.

Y contrario a los que todos pensaran, Kiba sabía que él no era la persona egoísta que se dejaba ver, él de verdad se preocupaba por los otros. Y con otros, también se refería a la gente fuera de su familia.

¿De otra forma por qué se habría sacrificado junto a lo que más aprecia en el mundo: Akamaru, para salvar un puñado de shinobi desconocidos por el bien de la guerra, de la alianza?

Si eso no era lo que se buscaba en un Hokage, no sabía lo que era.

Un día Megumi-san, una de las chicas que se habían proclamado sus fans, llegó a tocar la puerta de su casa. Tenía el cabello castaño, largo y lacio hasta la cintura, y ojos de color claro. Siempre le habían gustado las chicas así. Él abrió la puerta en pijama (unos boxers azules y una camisa blanca) y se sorprendió de verla ahí tan temprano. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana. Del domingo.

—¿Pasó algo? —Fue lo primero que preguntó, alarmado.

Ella estaba muy apenada por haberle hecho levantarse (se notaba en su cabello despeinado, y en la lagaña de su ojo izquierdo, que Kiba notó de inmediato y trató de quitar) e intentaba no apartar su mirada del suelo: —Nada, Kiba-san, lo que su-sucede es que yo —titubeó un segundo— esperaba que quisiera acompañarme el día de hoy a comer.

Kiba parpadeó un par de veces —¿A comer?

—B-Bueno, en realidad a desayunar —la chica comenzó a jugar con sus pies, golpeando el concreto a la entrada de su casa con la punta de sus zapatos, alternando cada pie, y evitando mirarlo —conozco un buen lugar y…

—¡Suena genial! —Dijo, Kiba, tan enérgico como siempre— Solo deja que me aliste —Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando recapacitó y se devolvió a abrir la puerta —Si quieres, puedes esperar en el sofá de la sala.

A la chica se le iluminó la mirada. No se ofendió por la acción anterior —¡Me encantaría!

Kiba tenía suerte de que Hana y Tsume estuvieran en ese momento de misión, o si no lo habrían acribillado a él y a la chica con millones de preguntas. Tampoco es como si él conociera a Megumi mucho, solo sabía que tenía una gemela, y que había salvado a su padre en la guerra, y que eran de Konoha. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía si ella era una kunoichi o no. Pero siempre había deseado algo así, que una fan algo desconocida lo invitara a comer. Una fan guapa. Era obvio que él pagaría lo de ambos, pues era un caballero y así lo había educado su madre, pero seguía siendo ella la de la iniciativa. Le gustaban las chicas con carácter, pero que no perdieran su feminidad.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro por la amplia calle de Konoha cuando él inició la conversación. Akamaru estaba con ellos, por supuesto.

—¿Y cómo está tu hermana?

—Agaki-chan está bien. Me dijo que te mandara saludos.

—Salúdala también de mi parte. —Apenas hubo un segundo de silencio cuando comenzó otra vez a hablar— Oe, creo que no sé mucho de ustedes dos, de ti. ¿Tú eres kunoichi?

Ella se encogió más de hombros y entrelazó sus dos manos sobre su estómago —No, en realidad el chakra no fluye en mí. No podría hacer ninguna técnica, y mi hermana tampoco. En realidad es común que los gemelos no puedan ser ninjas, y mucho menos los idénticos.

Kiba reflexionó un rato al respecto —Bueno, lo cierto es que yo he peleado con gemelos en el pasado.

—No digo que sea imposible, solo que sí es raro.

Por la forma en la que Akamaru empujó su pierna con la cabeza, Kiba supo que había pensado lo mismo que él: lo cierto es que esos gemelos habían sido seres muy raros. Sakon y Ukon, sino mal recordaba.

—¿Sabes, Megumi-san? Todos tenemos chakra dentro de nosotros, lo que lo bloquea son obstrucciones en el conducto, cosas que ya están desde el nacimiento en tu cuerpo. A lo mejor lo que sucede con los gemelos es que los conductos no se forman del todo, pues con solo uno que esté dañado el sistema de chakra no puede fluir. Lo que ocurre con la técnica de los Hyūga es que ellos ven los conductos de chakra y los bloquean temporalmente. Como lo hacen de una manera "débil", por decirlo de alguna manera, el efecto es momentáneo y solo en la zona en la que golpean… Pero si fuera un daño mayor, como destruir el conducto por completo, lo que es muy difícil solo con introducir chakra (el principio del estilo Hyūga), significaría la muerte de la vida ninja de esa persona. Por supuesto que si destruir es muy complicado, construirlo debe serlo tres veces más. En todo caso yo tengo un amigo que no puede manipular chakra, y le va muy bien como ninja.

Megumi le escuchó embelesada hasta el final —¡Vaya, Kiba-san es tan inteligente! ¡Lo debe saber todo!

Kiba se rascó la nuca, apenado —Nada de eso, son cosillas que uno sabe por tener a una compañera como Hinata.

—Hinata-san es muy afortunada por ser su compañera de equipo. ¡Si yo fuera ninja me encantaría trabajar con usted!

Kiba se rió a carcajada limpia y luego aprovechó para recargar su brazo en los hombros de la chica a su lado, que era un poco más baja que él, "el tamaño perfecto" se decía, Kiba, mentalmente. —No podrás trabajar conmigo en una misión, pero podríamos comer más seguido. Me gusta tu compañía.

Megumi sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al local, un ruido les llamó la atención. Eran Naruto y Sasuke, peleando. El Uchiha acababa de golpear a Naruto en la cara, con tal fuerza que lo mandó a caer en la calle, fuera del local, y Naruto comenzó a preparar un Rasengan.

Megumi se aferró a la camisa de Kiba cuando este hizo amago de soltarla para ir a ver qué ocurría con esos dos.

—No vaya, Kiba-san, es peligroso.

Kiba se soltó de su agarre con gentileza y le pasó un dedo cariñosamente sobre su nariz —¿Es acaso que no confías en mi fuerza?

—Pero ellos dos… son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha —En los ojos de Megumi se podían atisbar unas pequeñas lágrimas de miedo que luchaban por salir pese a que la chica lo evitaba.

—Y yo soy Kiba Inuzuka. Confía en mí.

La chica finalmente asintió con la cabeza y le abrazó un segundo. Lo soltó rápido y le dijo, con seguridad —Yo confío en usted, Kiba-san. Y en Akamaru-kun.

Kiba y Akamaru salieron del local con mucha seguridad en sí mismos, y justo cuando Naruto había golpeado a Sasuke y lo había hecho chocar con una pared, Kiba intervino:

—-¡Ustedes dos!, ¿qué están haciendo? Alteran la paz de la gente que solo quiere venir a desayunar.

—Dile eso al Teme, Kiba. ¡Me ha golpeado sin ninguna razón!

—Eres un idiota, Naruto. ¡Te golpeé por lo que dijiste!

—¡Solo dije que debías ser más sociable! ¡Jamás vas a reconstruir tu tan preciado clan sino eres más amable con las chicas! ¡Solo mira como tratas a Sakura-chan!

—¡Ella es una molestia! ¡Y no me interesa que los futuros Uchiha tengan un cabello de ese color!

Kiba se rió del último comentario de Sasuke. La verdad es que él también había pensado en eso cuando siendo más pequeños había escuchado a Ino pelear con Sakura sobre quién sería la próxima señora Uchiha y quien tendría una familia con Sasuke. Hilarante.

—Ja ja. Ya, chicos, ya. Entiendo el punto de Sasuke, aunque la verdad él no me caiga bien. —Sasuke le gruñó por ese comentario— Y la verdad es que a ti también te harían falta unas clases sobre cómo tratar a las señoritas, Naruto. Que lo despistado roza lo estúpido —Ahí Naruto se quejó en voz alta— ¿Qué dicen de unas lecciones? Yo sé más que ustedes en ese campo, deben admitirlo.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, y acto seguido se tomaron las manos en una especie de tregua. El rubio volteó a ver al chico-perro. —¿Desayunamos juntos, Kiba?

—Me encantaría, pero estoy acompañado. —En ese momento Megumi salió del local y se puso al lado de Kiba, con una tímida sonrisa, él la abrazó por los hombros y les guiñó un ojo a los chicos —Otro día será.

Y, como premio aún mayor, después de la comida el local les invitó el pago de la cuenta, como agradecimiento por haber evitado lo que sería una batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke que les destruiría el negocio.

Al día siguiente, y casi como en un sueño, lo llamaron a la oficina de la Hokage y le dijeron las palabras que más había deseado escuchar desde que estaba en la academia: —Inuzuka Kiba, ¿quiere ser el siguiente Hokage, aceptando la gran responsabilidad que ello conlleva? ¿Jurando ante toda la aldea su fidelidad hacia Konoha?

Al parecer había demostrado su valor como shinobi en el campo de batalla, sus deseos de mejorar y su espíritu de fuego al comenzar sus entrenamientos aún recién salido de la recuperación de una de las heridas más grandes que había tenido en pro del bienestar de otros, y además había podido contener a los dos shinobi más fuertes e inestables que residían en la aldea con solo unas cuantas palabras. Él era el muchacho ideal en estos momentos.

Y él, imaginando ya cómo sería la ceremonia oficial y cómo se vería él con el traje y el sombrero puestos, respondió: ¡Qué mi primer mandato sea decidir cuál será el día del perro, y hacerlo festivo!

Finalmente, Sasuke murió de envidia al enterarse de la noticia, Kiba se hizo aún más popular entre las chicas y admirado por los chicos, e incluso Naruto le felicitó honestamente porque reconoció que él era el mejor para el puesto en ese momento (aunque insistió en que no dejaría de luchar por ser el próximo y séptimo Hokage. Konohamaru también peleaba por ese número.)

Y Kiba… él era feliz. Su vida era casi un sueño.

Casi.

—¡Kiba! ¡Es hora de levantarte! —Su madre se escuchaba lejana, seguro estaba en la cocina— ¡No me importa si serás Hokage o nada, los viernes en la mañana te toca alimentar a toda la jauría, así que andando, qué tienen hambre!

Kiba refunfuñó sobre la almohada y se levantó en el acto. Ni todos los títulos del mundo impedirían a su mamá venir a tirarle agua fría en la cara si tenía que repetirle que se levantara.

* * *

_Y la imagen la pueden observar acá: goo . g l / 7zPaif _

_(ya saben, borrando los espacios)_

_¡Hola! Aquí está el prometido de Kiba :3 personalmente no estaba segura de cómo manejar la historia... No escribo mucho de él, siento que no sé manejar bien su carácter... Pero como hay candidatos tan fuertes alrededor de Kiba para el título de Hokage, intenté meterme en su mundo para ver de qué manera hacer que fuera medio coherente para un sueño, y tadán(?) Espero que les haya al menos sacado una sonrisita._

_Las descripciones de la chica fueron al estilo de Hanabi a propósito, es que yo les shippeo~ Y el que entendió, entendió._

_¡Qué pasen una buena semana :D! ¡El siguiente es Shino!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, ¡y por su voto de confianza con los favoritos y seguidores! Espero no decepcionarlos. Cada vez que llega uno, sepan que me sacan una sonrisa a mí :P_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
